Aku Mencintaimu, Hinata
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Disaat semua terjadi sesuai keinginannya, Hinata justru menemukan keraguan besar yang membuatnya goyah; apa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya? Naruto sekarang telah memilih Hinata, tapi orang bilang pria itu hanya kasihan padanya. Bagaimana Hinata harus mempercayai Naruto lagi? /"Aku ingin kita putus."/SemiCanon/Fluff!/Mampir? RnR please!


**.**

—

 **.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata"**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

 _ **SemiCanon, Typo(s), Oneshot, Fluff yang ngga fluff(?), cerita pasaran.**_

 _ **Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Rated T+**_

 _ **NARUTO x HINATA**_

 _ **.**_

—

 _ **.**_

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menangis sebanyak ini. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa sesakit ini. Padahal orang yang diinginkannya sudah ada disisinya. Naruto sudah memilihnya.

 _Naruto hanya kasihan pada Hinata. Hinata kan mengejar Naruto sejak dulu. Naruto hanya terlalu baik hati untuk menolaknya._

 _Jikapun Naruto-senpai memiliki kekasih, Sakura-senpai adalah orang yang paling mungkin menjadi kekasihnya. Dia mempunyai perasaan yang dalam pada Sakura-senpai. Mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama._

 _Naruto itu sudah cinta mati pada Sakura. Sepertinya dia hanya berpura-pura menyukai Hinata karena dia merasa kasihan._

Hinata memejamkan matanya yang perih karena air mata yang semakin banyak ketika dia mengingat setiap perkataan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar.

Seharusnya dia tidak terpengaruh oleh itu. Hinata sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendengar apapun tentangnya dari oranglain lagi, semenjak hubungannya dengan Naruto sebagai kekasih menyebar.

Dia tahu, disamping ada teman-teman dan banyak orang yang mendukungnya, diluar sana ada juga orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya sebagai kekasih Naruto.

Hinata tidak akan marah jika dikatakan dia terlalu lemah untuk seorang Naruto. Hinata sudah terbiasa, dan itu memanglah sebuah kebenaran baginya.

Namun, ketika semua komentar-komentar itu dia dengar secara tak sengaja, saat itu juga dia menemukan sesuatu yang baru disadarinya. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin... mereka benar.

Dan itu sungguh membebaninya. Hinata bahkan menjadi tidak sanggup untuk berlama-lama bersama Naruto—berada disamping pria itu.

Dia merasa tidak pantas.

Hinata benci membayangkan jika benar Naruto memilihnya hanya karena rasa kasihan. Hinata bukanlah gadis serendah itu, yang tetap akan bahagia bisa mendapatkan Naruto meskipun hanya karena rasa kasihan.

Hinata tidak mau, dan Hinata merasa lelah dipandang seperti itu oleh orang-orang. Mereka pikir Hinata gadis seperti apa?

Hinata menyeka air mata kesekian yang baru saja jatuh kepipinya. Dia menunduk dengan dalam. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya dari Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama disisinya.

Mereka sedang berkeliling desa sekarang. Menghabiskan waktu sore bersama, seperti biasa.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Benar, pemuda itu terlalu tidak peka padanya. Terlalu tidak peka pada wanita yang dia sebut dicintainya. Bahkan ketika dia menangis tepat disamping Naruto, pria itu tidak menyadarinya. Ah, atau—tidak akan pernah?

Naruto terlalu sulit untuk menyadari apapun tentang Hinata. Itu berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya pada Sakura. Hinata tahu betul bagaimana pemuda itu selalu langsung menyadari perasaan Sakura, dan Naruto akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling ingin mempertahankan kebahagian Sakura dan mengembalikan senyum gadis musim semi itu jika dia menderita.

Semuanya menjadi sangat jelas sekarang. Hinata sudah benar-benar menyadarinya. Kenyataan bahwa benar, terlalu cepat jika Naruto tiba-tiba berpaling padanya. Terlalu dini bagi Hinata untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda yang jelas-jelas mengejar oranglain sejak dulu.

Itu terlalu jelas dimata Hinata sekarang, mengingat bagaimana usaha Naruto mengejar Sakura dulu.

Gadis seperti dirinya bahkan jarang sekali mengobrol dengan Naruto.

Jadi, memang terasa anehkan jika tiba-tiba mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Itu terasa tidak mungkinkan? Tidak cocokkan?

Hinata jadi menangis lagi memikirkan semua itu. Kali ini Hinata tidak menyembunyikan air matanya, dia malah mendongkak—menatap Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Naruto terlihat sangat bersinar hingga membuat mata Hinata semakin perih dan berair.

Pemuda itu terlalu jauh untuknya. Terlalu sulit untuk Hinata gapai secara benar.

Hinata membiarkan air matanya mengering oleh angin sore yang membelai pipinya, dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia tidak mau menjadi lemah lagi.

Hinata hanya tidak bisa membenci Naruto. Untuk alasan seperti ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak salah. Atau mungkin, Hinata yang tidak bisa mempersalahkan Naruto... Dia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Naruto tidak bisa Hinata benci, meskipun perasaan terlukanya kini terus memaksanya untuk melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyadari jika Naruto sudah tidak berjalan lagi disisinya. Ketika Hinata menoleh, pemuda itu tertinggal dibelakang.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto berhenti dengan sengaja. Pria pirang itu tidak pada suasana seperti biasanya, Hinata sadar itu.

Naruto terus menunduk dalam diam.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." suara serak Hinata memanggilnya. Dalam hati, gadis itu memohon supaya suara sehabis menangisnya itu tidak terdengar jelas.

Hinata tersentak saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan serius. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekati Hinata, membuat Hinata gugup karena aura pria itu yang sangat berbeda.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengambil satu langkah mundur saat Naruto sampai tepat dihadapannya. Hinata sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Dan tubuhnya tersentak saat jemari Naruto menyentuh pipi kirinya. Mata Hinata melebar terkejut, namun safir dihadapannya justru melembut.

Naruto menatap sendu pada Hinata yang masih syok dengan keadaan ini.

"Kenapa menangis?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Namun, Hinata sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaan itu.

'Kenapa menangis?'

Kenapa harus—'Kenapa menangis?'

Kenapa Naruto bersikap seolah-olah dia sudah tahu?

Dan kenapa Hinata harus menjadi selemah ini dengan malah menangis lagi?

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, lalu menatap iris biru yang menatapnya sendu kearahnya itu.

Hinata sebenarnya merasa bahwa mata Naruto memberikannya tatapan sedih. Tapi saat itu pula Hinata menyadari jika itu bisa saja adalah tatapan kasihan. Hinata tidak mau salah paham lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata membuat jarak dengan Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian kembali bersikap biasa saja.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" suara Naruto melemah, "Kau murung akhir-akhir ini."

Salah? —apakah Naruto pernah salah dimata Hinata? Bahkan dalam masalah inipun, dibanding dia harus menyalahkan Naruto, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan apa itu? 'Akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung?' Kenapa Naruto harus berpura-pura seolah dia tahu? Seolah-olah dia menyadari perasaan Hinata?

"Aku tahu."

Apa Naruto sedang bercanda? Tahu apa dia tentang Hinata?

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bersuara dengan tegas. Angin sore yang berhembus cukup sejuk itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa terkejut Naruto.

Pria itu tersentak, safirnya membulat dan jantungnya serasa ingin copot karena Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tidak menangis, dia memilih meremas roknya dengan kuat saat ingatannya kembali memutar masa lalu bagaimana Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura, dan bagaimana pria itu kini dikelilingi oleh banyak cinta dari semua orang.

Hinata sungguh benci dirinya yang seperti ini, seharusnya dia melakukannya dengan tenang.

Hinata memang sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang sejak kemarin, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk putus dari Naruto dengan perasaan cemburu seperti ini. Hinata hanya merasa semuanya sudah menjadi jelas baginya; Naruto mungkin belum benar-benar dia dapatkan saat ini. Jadi dia ingin putus.

Naruto hanya dapat mematung untuk beberapa alasan. Namun dia segera meraih dan mencengkram kuat bahu Hinata saat kesadarannya kembali. "Tidak bisa!" Naruto tanpa sadar membentak.

Hinata tersentak, dan gadis itu kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Naruto. Hinata sesaat terlihat takut, namun sorot amethystnya kembali menegas.

"Tentu bisa..." lirih Hinata pelan.

Kemudian Hinata tersenyum miris, _tentu bisa... meski rasanya sakit sekali._

"Aku memang sangat menyukai Naruto-kun. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." ucap Hinata dengan tenang.

Mata Naruto semakin melebar, dia kembali mencoba meraih bahu Hinata lagi namun gadis itu segera menghindar.

Naruto makin syok. "Berikan aku alasan Hinata..."

Tapi gadis itu malah menggeleng, menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis untuk menutupi dirinya yang sudah siap untuk menangis.

"Aku pergi..." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya sekali lagi. Tapi sial, kali ini suaranya benar-benar bergetar karena dia mulai menangis.

Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang menjauhi Naruto. Namun sialnya lagi, kecerobohannya muncul disaat yang paling tidak dia inginkan.

Kenapa dia harus terantuk kerikil dan jatuh dengan keras disaat seperti ini? Lutut dan sikutnya terasa sangat sakit sekali membuat rasa ingin menangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kini Hinata tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya juga. Dan Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Hinata menangis semakin kencang. Air matanya melumer tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, suara tangisnya semakin terdengar jelas. Beruntungnya, jalan dipertigaan ini sangat sepi, membuat Hinata tidak ragu untuk mengeraskan tangisannya. Melepaskan rasa sesak yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Hinata yang kini terduduk. Pria itu terlihat sangat panik, dia segera memeriksa tubuh Hinata dan memastikan apa yang terluka. Sikutnya lecet sedangkan lututnya berdarah lumayan banyak.

Hinata menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terus menangis. Dia mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak memperlihatkan tangisnya didepan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan Naruto yang berjongkok dihadapannya hanya mampu menghela nafas. Hanya membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya, toh—kali ini dia tidak akan bisa kabur dengan kaki terluka seperti itu.

Naruto mengusap pelan rambut panjang Hinata yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya, safirnya sama sekali tak lepas dari gadis Hyuuga itu. Senantiasa memberikan tatapan sendu penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf..." ucap Naruto pelan. Dia tampak sangat menyesal pada Hinata untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya saja, melihat gadis itu berusaha pergi darinya dengan tangis—Naruto merasa dialah yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Apapun itu. Dan Naruto berniat untuk memperbaikinya bagaimanapun caranya supaya Hinata tidak kecewa dan ingin putus darinya lagi.

Jadi yang Naruto lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu. Mencoba menunggu Hinata siap untuk mengatakan masalahnya padanya secara baik-baik dan tenang.

Namun Hinata justru menggeleng mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto, kali ini dia sudah sedikit lebih tenang, meskipun Hinata belum memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi yang ditutupi tangan.

"N-Naruto-kun sama se—hiks—sekali tidak salah—hiks." Suara parau Hinata menyahut.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis memikirkan betapa Hinata selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkn disaat dirinya terlihat buruk seperti ini.

Naruto mengusak surai Hinata sekali lagi, lalu menarik pelan kedua tangan Hinata dari wajah gadis itu.

Kali ini Hinata tidak menolak, membiarkan Naruto melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja Hinata merasa dia harus melihat Naruto sekarang untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada pria itu.

Dapat dilihatnya, Naruto tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Hinata jadi ingin menangis lagi. Pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, lalu kenapa dia harus bersikap seburuk ini padanya?

Bodoh.

Mata Hinata kembali berair. Dia merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Tapi pria itu malah menaruh kedua tangan besarnya dipipi Hinata dan mengusap air matanya dengan pengertian

"Jangan menangis lagi..." Naruto tersenyum sedih, dan itu juga membuat Hinata sedih.

Tapi sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha berhenti menangis, air matanya masih tetap jatuh juga. Gadis itu semakin membenci dirinya yang lemah dan cengeng seperti ini.

"Hei..." Naruto terlihat semakin merasa bersalah melihat Hinata yang menangis sambil terus menatapnya seperti itu. "Katakan sesuatu... Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Hinata menunduk, lalu dia menggeleng lagi. Sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang jawabannya membuat Hinata sesak.

"Itu salahku kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi, dia tidak menyerah.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng, dia terus menunduk sambil mencoba untuk tidak melihat wajah sedih Naruto.

Tapi pria itu malah terus bertanya dengan nada sedih. Membuat Hinata semakin tidak tahan.

"Jadi itu benar-benar salahku, aku—"

Dan benar-benar sangat tidak tahan!

Hinata segera mendongkak dan memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat, "—apa kau mencintaiku?"

Naruto seketika bengong mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Suara yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu namun membuatnya mati kutu ketika akhirnya bersuara. Itu karena tipe pertanyaan yang Hinata berikan sangat mudah dijawab, tetapi akan sangat sulit dipercaya.

"Te-tentu saja..." Naruto tergagap menjawabnya. Pantaslah dia gugup, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka Hinata akan bertanya hal sesensitif ini. Soal perasaan.

Namun jawaban Naruto tersebut malah membuat Hinata terlihat sedih, meskipun dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi wajah murungnya dapat Naruto tangkap dengan mudah setelah Hinata mendengar jawaban darinya itu.

"Tentu saja Hinata! Apa yang pikirkan?" Naruto mencoba memperbaikinya dengan cepat, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hinata salah paham lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi gadis itu tetap terlihat murung, mata bulannya menunduk—meredup dengan sedih.

Naruto terlihat semakin gelagapan. Dia panik, takut kehilangan kepercayaan Hinata.

"Tapi rasanya terlalu cepat..." ucap Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto tertegun, pria itu jadi memikirkan banyak hal.

"Itu... Bagaimana dengan Sakura-san? Bagaimana dengan gadis yang lain? Kau menyukai Sakura-san sejak lama, semua orang tahu itu dengan jelas. Aku hanha merasanya... Ini semua..."

Naruto sepertinya mulai mengerti sesuatu.

"Ah..." Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, dia cukup terkejut melihat raut serius yang Naruto sedang pasang. "Jadi itu yang menyakitimu?"

Hinata hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu memalukan dan menyedihkan sekarang.

"Boleh aku ceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto lagi, dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Hinata lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, hanya menatap safir didepannya dengan seksama, membuat Naruto melebarkan senyumnya karena itu sama dengan berarti 'iya' bagi wanita.

Naruto tidak belajar hal itu dari siapapun, hanya instingnya pada Hinatalah yang mengatakannya.

Naruto manatap langit sore sambil mencoba merangkai kalimatnya sebaik mungkin, lalu memikirkan beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting.

"Waktu itu, saat kau pergi dibawa oleh Toneri, Sakura memberitahuku sesuatu..." Hinata mendengarkan setiap perkataan Naruto dengan serius.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang rumit tentang rasa tak mau kalah. Sakura-chan bilang aku menyukainya karena Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke. Aku mengejarnya karena aku tak mau kalah dari Sasuke."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu menengok pada Hinata yang tertegun—dia terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang selanjutnya dia katakan?"

Hinata yang melamunpun tersentak, dia kembali menatap Naruto dengan berbinar. Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, tahu jika wajah imut itu baru saja mengatakan iya.

"Dia bilang sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Cinta pertamaku adalah Hinata. Entahlah Sakura-chan mengambil kesimpulan itu darimana. Awalnya aku juga bingung tapi—" Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan. "—entah bagaimana aku mulai mempercayainya. Kurasa itu benar. Bukankah insting perempuan selalu tepat ya?"

Naruto melirik pada Hinata lagi. Gadis itu balas menatapnya, namun wajahnya kembali menunduk murung. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela nafas, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Lagipula, Naruto tidak mau memaksa Hinata untuk langsung mempercayainya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergerak mengambil posisi berbalik berjongkok memunggungi Hinata.

"Ayo naik kepunggungku. Sudah hampir gelap, waktunya mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto tidak menengok untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah sedih gadis itu lagi.

Tapi kemudian Naruto membuat senyuman lebar saat merasakan ada tubuh kecil yang sedang berusaha memanjat punggungnya. Dan senyuman itu kian melebar saja saat kedua tangan Hinata mulai melingkari lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum senang hingga matanya menyipit. "Siap?"

"Umm..." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dibalik leher Naruto.

Naruto dengan gembira membawa tubuh Hinata yang beratnya seringan kapas itu berjalan pulang.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus-terusan tersenyum. Meski Hinata tidak mengatakan secara langsung kalau dia sudah percaya, tapi Naruto tahu—dengan dia kini sudah berada digendongannya saja itu sudah merupakan tanda yang cukup bahwa Hinata mau memberi Naruto kesempatan.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan sore dan nafas lembut Hinata yang berhembus dilehernya, Naruto berkata, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk langsung percaya..."

Wajah Hinata yang bersandar dibahunya tidak bergerak, pertanda jika gadis itu tengah mendengarkan Naruto dengan baik. "Tapi izinkan aku untuk terus membuatmu percaya... Dengan terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu—"

"—setiap hari—"

"—disetiap pagi, siang, bahkan tengah malam—"

"—membuatmu untuk terus semakin percaya padaku."

"—Hinata... aku mencintaimu..."

Naruto menghentikan kalimat panjangnya kemudian membuang nafasnya yang menggugup. Dipunggungnya jelas sekali bagaimana detak jantung Hinata berdegup dengan cepat.

"Jadi, menikah denganku... ya?"

Dan Naruto benar-benar panas dingin detik itu juga setelah mengeluarkan kalimat sakral itu. Merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang berpacu semakin cepat dipunggungnya, membuat jantung Naruto ikut-ikutan memburu. Bahkan keringat kegugupan yang sama sekali tidak keren kini jatuh dipelipisnya.

Parahnya lagi, Naruto merasakan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa melemas.

Kenapa Hinata harus diam saja sih? Tidak segera menjawab untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Kenapa Hinata tidak segera mengatakan sesuatu untuk—

Naruto melotot sesaat, tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata yang melingkar dilehernya itu perlahan mengerat dan berakhir memeluknya. Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Hinata menelusup ke perpotongan lehernya lalu—

—mengangguk.

Hei, haruskah Naruto menjerit sekarang?

Ah, tidak. Terlintas dalam kewarasan Naruto yang mengingatkannya bahwa masih ada klan Hyuuga yang harus dia hadapi sebelum dia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Hinata.

Naruto meringis memikirkan hal selanjutnya. Namun dia kembali tersenyum riang. Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Yang pentingkan Hinata sudah mau dan mulai selangkah percaya pada cintanya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang terkepal sekaligus. Dengan senyum cerah, Naruto berucap lagi dengan lantang. Membuat Hinata yang bersandar dibalik punggung lebarnya bersemu sangat merah.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mengucap cinta padamu disetiap pagi yang kini sisanya aku lewati bersamamu._

"Selamat pagi istriku..."

"Selamat pagi... Ah, Naruto-kun jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku harus memasak sarapan."

"Huh—baiklah... Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Umm..."

.

.

.

 _Saat siang hari, aku ingin pulang dan menemukanmu dirumah dengan makanan. Dengan itu, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu semakin percaya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu..._

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun..."

"Hehehe memasak apa hari ini? Wanginya enak sekali, aku jadi semakin lapar."

"Kare daging dan—"

"—umm, ini enak sekali Hinata!"

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan masakanmu!"

"Hm, aku tahu..."

— _sangat tahu._

.

.

.

 _Bahkan saat malam tiba. Biarkan aku untuk terus mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu... Dan bahkan semakin bertambah mencintaimu..._

"Ahn! Na-Naruto—kunh!"

"Ghh, kau wangi sekali Hinata, aku suka. Humnh."

"Ahnh, jangan—tidak! Jangan disitu ah—Naruto-kuuun!"

"Akh!"

"NARUTOOOO-KUUUN!"

"Ma-maaf. Ehehe, milikmu empuk sih aku jadi gemas..."

"Hhh, Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah, maaf."

Naruto mencium kening Hinata yang sudah sangat berkeringat karena ulahnya itu sebentar. Kemudian Naruto menutupi tubuh putih Hinata yang penuh bercak merah itu dengan selimut, dia lalu beringsut mematikan lampu kamar sambil menggerutu pelan,

"Padahal baru pemanasan... Huh."

"Aku mendengarnya Naruto-kun..."

"Maaf..."

 _Klik._

Setelah kamarnya benar-benar gelap, Naruto segera kembali berbaring disamping Hinata. Dia memandangi wajah lelap wanitanya itu dulu dengan senyum. Lalu sebelum tidur, Naruto tidak pernah lupa untuk kembali berucap—

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga..."

—pada Hinata. Lalu setelah itu Naruto akan memeluk Hinata sampai pagi datang. Dan kemudian ketika kembali bangun dia akan mengucap perasaan cintanya lagi dan lagi pada Hinata. Setiap hari. Disetiap waktu dan kesempatan.

Tidak hanya sampai Hinata percaya. Namun sampai wanita itu selamanya percaya dan dunia sudah bosan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N : apa ya? Hanya pelampiasanku karena aku ngerasa Naruto mudah sekali ngedapetin Hinata, padahal jika dibandingkan Hime ngejar dia dari dulu, lama dan—suka dukanya ituloh. Aku cuma ngerasa KURANG sebanding. HAHAHA /abaikan/ inget, hanya sekedar pelampiasa HinataFan. Kekeke.

Pokoknya—Horeee bawa Oneshot gaje lagi /^_^)/

Yang kesel ke saya karena bukannya update ff lain dan malah publish ff ringsek, silahkan kevret(?) dikotak review aja ya. Ditunggu! XD

See yaa!

 **REVIEW**

 **150628**


End file.
